1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fenestration products, such as sliding glass patio doors. More particularly, the present invention concerns an improved lock mechanism for a fenestration assembly, wherein the mechanism is configured for locking the assembly in a closed position even though the assembly may be slightly ajar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many instances, unlawful intrusion into a home or building is gained through a standard fenestration product, such as a sliding door. Accordingly, it is very important that the door include a lock mechanism for securely locking the product in a closed position. It is also important that the lock mechanism provides security without sacrificing durability, practicality, simplicity and economic feasibility. Unfortunately, conventional lock mechanism designs have failed to meet these criteria.
For example, traditional lock mechanisms are capable of locking the door only when the door is closed (i.e., when the door or window is in a closed position). However, it is often difficult to completely close the door. For example, the door frame may be provided with weather stripping which inhibits closing of the door unless the user forcibly slams the door shut. Accordingly, the door will often be left slightly ajar because the user has not exerted enough force to compress the weather stripping. Additionally, fenestration products are often left slightly ajar because the product may appear to be closed even though it is not. Particularly, sliding doors are often received within a slot defined in an upright jamb, and consequently, the door may appear shut even though it is sufficiently ajar to prevent locking.
In any case, the door must often be reclosed before it can be locked by the conventional lock mechanism. It has been determined that some lock mechanisms may be actuated when the door is slightly ajar, but the lock mechanism is not completely engaged so that the user is misled to believe that the door is locked. The user must, therefore, pull the door in the opening direction to ensure it has been locked. Of course, this places untoward wear and load on the lock mechanism. It has also been determined that some lock mechanisms have a tendency to become damaged when the user attempts to actuate the mechanism with the door slightly ajar.
Another common problem with traditional lock mechanisms relates particularly to sliding doors and windows having a fenestration member slidably mounted along a roller track of the door or window frame. The standard lock mechanism for such a fenestration assembly includes a stationary strike secured to the frame and a hook-shaped catch carried on the slidable fenestration member for wrapping partially around the strike when the assembly is closed. Unlawful access through the locked fenestration assembly is achieved simply by dislodging the fenestration member from the roller track so that the strike is released from the catch.